tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Slagar
Slagar is the leader of the bounty hunter group known as Jihaat Maaszi. Characteristics Slagar is a short khajiit, who has grey and white fur. His eyes are blue, and he has long ears. His ears are pierced with gold rings. He is a very creative wordsmith, and although is the leader of Greymoor, he likes to pretend to be a lowly shopkeeper to get to know others better. He is considered a genius by some, and a trickster by others. His eyes are sharp, and he always seems to pick up minuscule details. Gear Slagar has a lot of gear that he carries around with him. The following list shows his equipment. * Apprentice mage hooded robes * Blue monk's hooded robes * Flute of Dro'domi * Chillrend (Given to him by Adawulf Sea-Born) * Six golden ear piercings; enchanted with enhanced magicka and magicka regen, speech, archery and sneak * One silver ring; enchanted with magicka and magicka regen * One satchel containing containing pure moon sugar * Two satchels containing some basic alchemical ingredients * One extra small satchel containing some skooma joints * One pair of brown leather gloves * One pair of brown leather boots * One knapsack containing many items, such as some of the items listed above Abilities * Expert shock and fire destruction * Acrobat * Master archer * Master swordsman (using khajiit and bosmer styles) * Extremely skilled sneak and climber * Master flutist (uses his special flute to give commands to his soldiers) * Khajiiti Whispering Fang style * Master with a melee staff Appearances Capture of Illyana Slagar's first appearance was when he was sent to capture Illyana, the Head of Conjuration in the College of Winterhold. He caught her an transported her to Drakespire Palace, and then disappeared for a while. Meeting of Qa'do Slagar was sent to capture Qa'do, but failed. Instead, he was 'convinced' to help Qa'do find Vorwith, who had sent Slagar. Return to Camp Slagar and Qa'do returned to Slagar's camp, where Slagar had his bounty hunter company. Slagar showed Qa'do around the camp, and they picked out a fort to take over as headquarters. Capture of Fort Greymoor The Jihatt Maaszi went to Fort Greymoor and cleared it out. They established it as a headquarters and rebuilt it. During this time, they discovered a hidden prison with starved prisoners. The prisoners were fed by Vauban, who had appeared and assisted the refugees. Trivia * Slagar has the title 'Slagar the Cruel', but ironically he is a kind and merciful character. * 'Slagar the Cruel' is a reference to a character in the Redwall series; the fox Chickenhound, later known as Slagar the Cruel. * The fact that Slagar plays a flute to give pre-established orders is a reference to the Pied Piper of Hamelin, who controlled minds using a magic flute. * Slagar has been believed to be a suthay, or a dagi-raht. However, having the small size of a dagi-raht and the more feline looks of a suthay, it is unknown as to exactly what breed of khajiit Slagar is. Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Khajiit Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries